the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
In the Hive, upon initiation a member is endowed with a Hive rank, which remains consistent across all Clan sectors (with exception to Monarchs); with this, members may begin ranking up. (*Note: before joining, one is considered an "Egg" rank as an initiate, at which point they are considered a Hive ally until completion of the Initiation.) A member's rank remains constant regardless of time; should a member be absent from the Clan for any extended amount of time, they will not lose rank for not being present (the only way to lose rank is from active downranking or exilement, or the Death series of subrounds). A member starts out as the Facehugger rank after Initiation (unless beaten as a marine in the AvP, upon which they begin as a Chestburster) and thereafter has the ability to rank up through the fifteen natural ranks to complete one level of the prestige system, to which they may start over again once reaching the Rhino Alien rank. Once this happens, they may prestige via the Rebirth round to get to the next level of ranks (see "Prestiging" below). Additionally, there are also six unnatural or special ranks, each of which the player must first beat the Matriarch (or a Monarch) in an elite special round or complete all 3 prestige levels to access these ranks. Natural Ranks The normal rank system consists of 15 natural ranks. These ranks go from the least powerful to most powerful xenomorph variants or species. These are the natural ranks: *Egg (rank 0, initiate before joining) *Facehugger (rank 1) *Chestburster (rank 2) *Drone (rank 3) *Runner (rank 4) *Warrior (rank 5) *Predalien (rank 6) *Carrier (rank 7) *Bull Alien (rank 8, midpoint of natural ranks) *Boiler (rank 9) *Praetorian (rank 10) *Crusher (rank 11) *Ravager (rank 12) *Xenorex (rank 13) *Palatin (rank 14) *Rhino Alien (rank 15, final rank) *Cocoon (transition rank) These ranks make up a singular prestige or level, of which there are three, technically bringing the total of normal ranks to 45. The "Cocoon" rank is a bonus rank that a player only is during certain special rounds. This rank is only used while a player is prestiging or doing a special round in which they are trying to become an unnatural rank (Rebirth, Alpha, Council, Pureblood, Matriarch or Monarch) in which case they are attempting to "transform" into that special rank. This also goes for the whole duration of the Matriarch Road. These ranks are the ones that a member achieves by naturally leveling up through the Five Methods. Special Ranks In the normal rank system, a higher rank has slightly more authority than those before it, but no such rank has the capabilities of the special ranks. These ranks exist on a tier above all of the normal prestiges, each possessing exclusive abilities and authority given by each rank. Each of the 6 unnatural ranks also belong to a particular high group of the Hive. Here are the special ranks and each of their designated groups: *Deacon (Hiveblood) *King (Mixblood Elite) *Queen (Bulwark of the Royals) *Empress (Council) *Monarch (Sector leader) *Matriarch (Supreme clan leader) These special ranks only come to players that have beaten special rounds (see "Council," "Pureblood," "Rebirth," "Alpha"and "Matriarch" rounds). Each special rank has a special niche and power unique in the Hive. Per sector, the Deacons are 25 subleaders who have completed the entire prestige system in the Hivebloods, while the Queens are the 10 members of the Bulwark of the Royals. Kings are the 10 members of the Mixblood Elites. The Empresses consist of 6 positions (the majority) of the Council, while the Matriarch is the one and only supreme leader of the Hive Clan. Monarchs are pseudo-Matriarch subleaders placed in charge of a particular sector of the Clan under the Matriarch. In rising order of authority, the ranks go King, Queen, Deacon, Empress, Monarch, and finally Matriarch. Prestiging Prestiging in the Hive Clan was an idea later introduced after the establishment of the 15 normal ranks. In response to numbers of Hive members completing this system, it was later decided that the system needed expanded. Ultimately, this led to a prestige-based hierarchy that would increase the normal ranks three-fold. This idea was introduced by Matriarch italian-stal, with a background idea from MeatEater010, the first Hive member to finish the initial 15-rank system. In prestiging there exists 3 levels, each composed of all 15 ranks. Once a person is Initiated out of Egg rank into Facehugger rank, they begin their way upward, wherein ranking up becomes more and more difficult. However, once one makes it to the final rank of Rhino Alien, they require an extra rankup to bridge the gap between prestiges (overall leaving a full level to be 16 rankups). Once they have done this, they can then take a Rebirth round, the duration of which they will be Cocoon rank. This round is also known as the Prestige round, as this round (if successfully completed) resets one's rank back to Facehugger on a higher level. The first level is the Mixblood level, which is the first set of ranks. Once the Rhino Alien rank is beaten and the first Rebirth (Origin) round is finished, the player makes it to the second level of Pureblood. Thus, the new Facehugger rank achieved after the Rounds completion can be described as a Pureblood Facehugger, just as the very first rank upon initiation is Mixblood Facehugger. These first two levels are based off of the true blood types of actual xenomorphs from the Alien franchise. Once the second level (or first 30 ranks) is completed, the player once again does a Rebirth round, this time the second, harder type (Warrior subround). Upon completion, the player then enters the final level of ranks, the Hiveblood level, after the Clan's name. Therefore, a third-level successor is now a Hiveblood Facehugger, the first rank of the level or the 31st rank overall. For each and every level, the beginning earlier ranks are once again easy to rank up to other early ranks in terms of loyalty and skill XP, which get more difficult as the level goes on. The hardest rankup in the system is from Rhino Alien to unlocking the Rebirth round to become a next-level Facehugger. Once a player becomes a Hiveblood Rhino Alien rank (the highest natural rank overall at 45th in order), they then must complete a third and final Rebirth (Deacon) round, which is the hardest of the 3 Rebirth variants. If they succeed, the player becomes the Deacon special rank in the Hivebloods group. In this way, the Deacon rank represents the only rank in a hypothetical 4th prestige, at 46th rank overall in the hierarchy; despite this rank being the ultimatum of the normal rank system, Deacons recieve executive abilities and are considered an unnatural rank. Only 25 total can be in the Hivebloods per Clan sector, so all other members attempting to prestige after this is filled will only make it to the Hiveblood Rhino Alien (prestige 3, rank 15) rank, unless an Omega round is completed to usurp a current Deacon. Titles Titles in the Hive are portions of a member's identity in the Clan that are independent of rank (typically). Most titles are separate entities from rank, and are usually gained from unique achievements by that particular member. Therefore, most titles tend to be one-of-a-kind, many of which belonging only to one member in the entire Clan; that is not to say, however, that some titles cannot be gained by more than one member. Some achievements can be accomplished by more than one person, or an old title belonging to a no longer active member may be reused for a newer member in the future. In the Hive, there are 3 main types of titles: executive, legendary, and battle. Executive Titles Executive titles were the first titles introduced to the Hive, the first of which having been created during the start of Matriarch italian-stal's reign. Of the Executive titles, there are three variants: normal, species, and round. Normal Executives are individualized titles given by the Matriarch to a member based on one-of-a-kind contributions or personality traits notable to their Hive performance (ex. SERPENTX34 as Executive Accountant for having the most accounts of any member). Species Executives are the current recognized top players of the main species in the Hive's AvP and ACM sectors. Finally, Round Executives are members recognized for their continuous victory in a specific special round (only some rounds are possible for this). All members with Executive titles are considered accomplished members in the Clan's history. Legendary Titles The titles mentioned here are achieved by beating the Legendary round, the Hive's greatest challenge. Only three titles exist, and in succeeding order are "Legend," "Idol," and "God," depending on which Tier one is of the Hive of Fame. Despite being titles, Legendary titles are the one type of nomer that is mentioned in conjunction with Clan rank. For example, an individual at Hiveblood Drone (prestige 3, rank 3) rank that had beaten 2 Legendary rounds would properly be referred to now as an Idol Hiveblood Drone rank (the order going title, level, rank.) However, those of special rank other than Matriarch can also achieve these titles (albeit level would not be included, as special ranks are not in the prestige system). For example, a 3-time winning Monarch at a Legendary round would be better known as a God Monarch (the highest name in the Clan besides the Matriarch). Battle and Executive titles are not mentioned with rank as Legendary titles are. Battle Titles The final main type of title are Battle titles, belonging to those in the Hive's Rage group. Unlike other titles, these nomers can only be issued by the current Demonic Hive General, not the Matriarch. Like Executive titles, Battle titles are also one-of-a-kind, the top members of the Hive's Rage each receiving a particular military rank. Lower members are given individualized titles based on notable combat strategies or tactics used by that player. Unlike all other titles, there is a limited number of Hive members that can have Battle titles in the Hive, which is 20 in total (the amount of members allowed in the Rage at a time). Sub-leader Titles TBA The Five Methods Ranking up through the natural rank system occurs via one of the Five Methods. To rank up, a method must be issued by special-ranked subleader of the Clan; normal members do not have the authority to rank themselves up alone. Methods 1-3 are openly controlled and given by those of Matriarch, Monarch, Empress, or Deacon rank when said leader determines a member is worth a rankup via that method. Availability of Methods 4 and 5 vary depending on the host's special rank. Each methods' difficulties vary, and thus ranking up can have various speeds depending on the method. These are the methods: #'Loyalty.' This method is gaged by subleaders based on their perception of a "good" Hive member. Good Hive members are those that frequently adhere to and obey the rules and regulations of Clan events, while minimizing the amount of disrespect and interruptions they may cause. Furthermore, showing respect and camaraderie to fellow Hivemates is considered a form of loyalty, especially to those of special rank. This method of ranking occurs over a period of time, acting as a form of XP. It is when a viable subleader determines that one has gained enough loyalty that a full rankup is earned that one shall be dispersed. Early on, there have been cases of loyalty where members protected the Matriarch in events (regardless of initial alliance), though this has since been unseen. In the ''ACM'' sector only, the player will recieve a boost in loyalty if they sacrifice online powerups or pickups to subleaders. In general, this is being a commendable member of the Clan. Those of the Hive's Rage receive an accelerated rate of this method due to their roles of representing the Clan amongst other competitive clans. #'Skill.' The somewhat opposite from loyalty, the members of the Hive can also show progress in their ablities in various Hive sectors. Those of continuous high skill or increasing skill may be commended for their abilities over time, earning a similar XP in the eyes of viable subleaders. Acting disrespectful or arrogant in response to skill, however, will negate some, if not all, of the effects of the Skill Method. Members that are skilled, but also humble and respectful, rank up fastest with this Method. This methods ranks the Hive up about the same speed as loyalty. #'New Ideas.' Should a member have a new idea to expand the Clan's current condition, it may be viable for acceptance and ranking up. Originally, this was only denoted by new glitches, tips, and tactics based on gameplay. This was quickly revised, and now includes any new games, rounds, modes, activities, rules, or ranks that are ultimately passed by the Clan. Technically, this form of ranking up can only be singlehandedly passed by the Matriarch, or voted for in a Hive Trial. Due to the lessened influx of new ideals over the Clan's existence, new glitches, tactics, or ideas are worth one full rankup each (rather than the original half a rankup for each) if passed. #'Hive Games.' Probably the most frequent method of ranking up, winning Hive games (being an individual winner or being on a winning team) are the second-fastest method of ranking up. Though not as consistent as loyalty or skill, Hive games typically issue integral (full) rankups at a time, with half rankups the minimum one can win in a game. In fact, members can win anywhere between 1-3 full rankups per Hive game (depending on mode or game played). However, this mode of ranking up cannot be issued by those of Queen rank. This method works through all 10 current Hive games: Hive Races, Hive-and-Seek, Hive Tournament, King-of-the-Hive, Hive Pureblood Royale, Operation: Hive Frontier, Hive Strategics, Hive Domination, Hive Infection, and Hive Basics (albeit Hive Basics is more of an organized series of competitive basic matches). #'Special rounds.' The fastest form of ranking up in the Hive, special rounds are also the most difficult method. Only normal special rounds issue rankups suitable to the rank system, whilst elite special rounds are used to reach special ranks (and thus do not give normal rankups as reward). The most difficult point of this method is the fact that most rounds are duels where the challenger must win a set number of objectives against a hosting subleader (typically as an alien). The amount of rankups are dependent on the round completed, with normal special rounds giving out anywhere between 1-16 full rankups. All leaders of special rank except Deacons are able to host the normal special rounds: Power, Persecution, Reaper, Rebirth, Bloodslayer, Rank, Lycan, Badblood, and Legendary rounds (although even Deacons can host Initiation and Rank rounds). Only those of Matriarch or Monarch rank have the capability to host the elite special rounds: Council, Pureblood, Alpha, Omega, Guardian, and Matriarch or Monarch rounds. Academy rounds can only be hosted by the Hive General. *Note: Hive activities are the last of the 3 types of Hive events, but they are not on this list, as they do not rank oneself up. Hive Requiem Resurrection In the Hive, one ultimate action exists that one can do to renew their Hive rank, even if they are of special rank. This is known as a Hive Requiem Resurrection (HRR). If a Hive member takes the big decision to do an HRR, it is recommended to think it over prior, as an HRR cannot be undone once initiated unless via decision in a Hive Trial. What an HRR does is it takes one's rank (no matter where it is) and places it all the way back at the first rank, the Mixblood Facehugger (prestige 1, rank 1). If special-ranked members do this, they give up their position in that group and start over as well. However, previous special-ranked members who have done HRRs have all later-unlocked rounds unlocked, meaning only the Matriarch, Rank, and Rebirth rounds are unplayable at the time. (This does not break the Matriarch Oath, though). Only Matriarchs and Monarchs may singlehandedly administer HRRs to members; otherwise, this can only be done via a Hive Trial. Those who choose to receive an HRR (not receive one as punishment) then achieve the "Resurrected" title, an individual title not categorized within Legend, Executive, or Battle titles. This is the only other title besides Legendary titles that is mentioned alongside one's rank. Gallery